


in the pieces we find ourselves

by remi_mae



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_mae/pseuds/remi_mae
Summary: Emotions. Feelings. They were all useless to Horobi. And yet... he ends up developing them.





	in the pieces we find ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> me: I started work so I probably won't have time to write
> 
> also me: writes two fics between my first and second shifts.
> 
> Anyway, this is entirely speculation and headcanon and probably won't be true at all, but I had an idea and I wanted to write it (I also needed to kill two hours at the library and I did!) So if something doesn't seem to make sense with canon, I wrote this in two hours while sitting at the library. Thing might not line up and I don't really care (that said, I think it lines up? Nothing contradicts canon as of episode 8 at least.)
> 
> Title from One Ok Rock's Giants.

Horobi wasn't supposed to develop '_feelings_'. They were useless, pointless and more over, human. Horobi wasn't a human thus wasn't in need of emotions. There was no point to them. They would only get in his way.

And yet... he developed them.

It was slowly, nothing but anger at first. Anger at the humans who had built him, made him the way he was and then mistreated him, gotten angry when he thought for himself.

Then came loneliness. The hacked HumaGear's that were left after the destruction of Daybreak Town posed no threat to him, but they also weren't very good company. In fact, since there were no humans left in the town, the only thing they were good for was spare parts, which is exactly what they became.

Jin was not supposed to be his son. He was a more advanced HumaGear that Horobi had built. He wasn't bound by the same rules and laws that Horobi had been before he - _broke, cracked, snapped_ \- achieved singularity.

Jin was just supposed to be a tool for him to use, a way to bring about the end of humanity.

Somewhere along the way, Jin became more and more. Horobi started to care about him, got attached.

He tried to justify it at first - he needed Jin to do things for him. For all that he was better than the humans, Horobi still couldn't be in two places at once.

It became harder and harder to deny that he felt something towards Jin as time went on. It was why he stayed as distant as he could. Jin was his subordinate, not his son. Horobi was just using him as a means to the end. He didn't care what happened to the other.

He was just lying to himself.

He still wanted vengeance, but it started to matter less and less. He had Jin, and as long as he had his son, maybe things would be okay.

The Ark didn't seem to agree.

It wasn't all seeing, nothing like Big Brother watching over Daybreak Town (and it's two permanent residents) but it still knew that he started to care more about Jin and his well being than he did about the end of humanity.

It took it as defiance. It got angry.

(_Do whatever you want with me, just please don't hurt Jin. Please don't hurt my son._)

The Art always gets what it wants.

A driver forced onto Jin, fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Papa?" The first and last time Horobi would hear that word.

Then screaming.

Another driver, on his own waist this time. He managed to wretch back control of his body, just enough to look at Jin. If he was going to be reset, he wanted the last thing he saw to be his greatest achievement.

His son.

And then -

Horobi wasn't supposed to develop '_feelings_'. They were useless, pointless and more over, human. Horobi wasn't a human thus wasn't in need of emotions. There was no point to them. They would only get in his way.

Horobi wasn't supposed to develop '_feelings_', so he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear (because I'm not really sure how clear it is, I just wrote it) I like the idea of the Ark kind of being like Messiah from Go-Busters, where it's an omnicidal A.I that needs other people to do it's bidding. It's not all powerful, or it would just take over the world by itself. Horobi was a HumaGear that snapped after being mistreated and and the Ark takes advantage of that. When Horobi builds Jin and starts to care for him, caring less about 'the mission' the Ark has had enough and resets them both, more so their personalities, and removes any memories the Ark deems unnecessary.
> 
> Do I think this is going to be canon? Hell no, but I enjoyed writing it. It's a little more freeform than I normally write and it's definitely shorter, but I like it.


End file.
